supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
La Plaga Roja
Chapter 1 Minus and Plus were members of a tribe of Plusle and Minun in Celeste. "Mijo, Mija...." The twin's grandpa said. Their grandfather was a Minun with aged features. They were the handful of Minusle births, Plus looked at her grandfather. "Sí, Abuelo?" She asked. The village had little hamlets and even markets. Minus was more anarchist than Plus. "We are going to the confession ground." He said. The tribe went through their days, mothers tended to their babies, father went to work outside, children played outside in the hot sun. The twins walked to join their grandmother, since their mother died five years ago, the grandparents kept their twin grandson and granddaughter under their care. Unknown to them, a truck appeared behind the trees. "Go free!" They heard a male voice. The heard what sounded like a Zweilous. Unknown to the tribe of Plusle and Minun, this was to wipe out their entire tribe. Chapter 2: Pestilence PLUS POV My Tía Rosa told me that dragon flu was one of the world's deadliest viruses. A truck arrived 29 minutes away from our land before the outbreak. The first to get sick was Abuela, who died a day later. As the week went by, all of us started to die, It started with my neighbors, then my Tías and Tíos, then almost everyone except my brother and me. The Zweilous spreaded the weaponised virus across the land. I ran across looking for my brother. "Minus! Minus! Hermano!" I yelled. I thought the disease was genetically modified to have a near perfect kill rate. The doctors put my fellow tribespeople in bodybags. I felt tears burn my eyes as I walked through it. "Hermana!" I heard Minus' shout. He ran towards me, he put a surgical mask on my face. He had one on too. It has been at least a week since the outbreak, our numbers were slowly decreasing. It was over 5000 of us, each out of Plusle and Minun, so it was 10,000 of us. The doctors kept us in quarantine incase he had it, we followed him. I saw Plusle and Minun coughing and dying, blood running out of every body. The outbreak lasted 3 weeks. "Papá Relampágo?" Minus said. He wore protective clothes and everything. He saw his grandfather, he was very pale, blood was running down his mouth. "Who....are you?" He asked. Chapter 3: Burn MINUS' POV 95% of Minun had been wiped out and 97% of Plusle had been wiped out, the death toll is at 9,600, there's only 250 Minun and 150 Plusle. The Zweilous who acted like the vector had been killed, it was burned too. "The Zweilous we killed was tested positive for the virus that has been found in blood samples." The doctor said. My sister held on to my necklace. We suffered the worst of it out tribe Outside Pokémon died too. My tribe was very healthy before the outbreak, with the average lifespan for both Plusle and Minun living to 89. The dead bodies were put into a fire, cremating them into ash, I watched as they threw bodies in one by one. I was in a state of shock I couldn't even cry, Even when I saw a female Minun younger than be being thrown in. The survivors and us were forced to leave the forest. "It was too contaminated, chamaco." The doctor said to the both of us. " (Looks like this the end of Luz de Luna)" I said. Plus felt tears run down and I comforted her. She held onto my tail as the forest burned to the ground, they killed all plant life. "Mamá, Papá." She said. All of our friends had died, we had no surviving relatives, it was a total f***-up. We weren't allowed to see their bodies before we could say goodbye. Chapter 4: Homelessness. Our lives were miserable from that point foward. We were declared safe that point foward, in Celeste, no one would go near us. But some felt pity and gave me and Plus food, which I was thankful for. ”Hermano, I’m cold.” She said. ”Hermana, me too.” I said. The food wasn’t enough to keep me and Plus sustained. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics